During the reporting year, the NCGC worked with over 100 researchers worldwide. In collaboration with the Molecular Libraries Probe Production Centers Network (MLPCN), the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, the National Toxicology Program, NIEHS, NCI, numerous rare disease foundations, and other laboratories, the NCGC and performed over 60 high-throughput screens on molecular targets and cellular phenotypes important for virtually every area of biology and disease. The NCGC also expanded its scientific breadth to include new work in the field of siRNA. 12 new chemical probes of diverse biologies were discovered, and NCGC scientists published over 30 publications during FY09. Two of these were outreach publications, designed specifically to promulgate knowledge of the science and accomplishments of the NCGC and MLPCN and to attract new investigators. The NCGC filed 4 patent applications during this reporting period. 61 depositions were made to the PubChem database, maintaining NCGCs position as the leading contributor of assays to PubChem out of all MLPCN centers. NCGC continued to apply its chemistry expertise to optimizing probes;23 chemistry projects were implemented during the year. Given the NCGCs continual efficiency improvement program, we were able to increase the throughput of existing robotic screening, informatics, and chemistry systems (particularly analytical chemistry) by improvements in applications, software, and utilization scheduling, driven by both the project teams and Project Management. The NCGC also incorporated new robotic technology and Bio Safety Level 2 and 3 projects during the reporting period. The NCGCs Outreach program continued its extraordinary record of productivity during the reporting period. NCGC staff advised 135 outside investigators on assay design and assay development, and assisted many over 20 investigators with chemistry, informatics, and technology development inquiries. NCGC scientists gave 72 invited presentations throughout the U.S., Europe, and Asia during the period. NCGC outreach resulted in the submission of over 20 assay screening applications for MLPCN programs. The NCGC website (ncgc.nih.gov), was maintained and is currently being completely redesigned, with a new site roll-out expected in the next fiscal year. The Assay Guidance manual on the NCGC website has continued to evolve and has become a central resource for investigators interested in MLPCN science;the manual has received well over 1 million web hits, with nearly 100,000 unique visitors originating from over 100 different countries. On average, there are 13 views per visit, indicating that the site has become a valued resources to the community. During the year, the NCGC also successfully competed with extramural centers to become a part of the NCIs newly formed Chemical Biology Consortium.